


All is Well

by SpeakTheTruth16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Day Two: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, MegOp week 2020, day one: post war, sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakTheTruth16/pseuds/SpeakTheTruth16
Summary: in the tags my dears
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	All is Well

Movement next to the nasal ridge woke the miner turned warlord from his light sleep. Exventing sharply, he went for his blade only to find it gone. Light panic consumed him as he grabbed at the soft fitted sheets of silken aluminum in search of his defense only to realize that he would have never allowed such comfort as a fitted sheet for himself.

Cracking an optic to 10, 20, 30 percent brightness showed that the movement was caused by a young chubby sparkling chewing on its blanket and pulling it away from itself.

The small one was barely longer than his forearm. With yet only nubs for digits on either servo. Optics still a vibrant white as it fussed with the covering made of zap sheep wool.

What drew Megatron's attention though, was the larger frame on the other side of the sparkling. The frame shorter than himself but just as bulky. The face looked as kindly as one could, with facemask gone a softened smile spread upon his lips like some sweet cream. The blue optics, a mirror of the spark, echoed with worry.

The last ten solar cycles came back in a flash; the war ending in a peace treaty, Cybertron living once more, their bonding in the rebuilt archives, and Optimus had carried the first sparkling in the millennium. He was in their shared berth with their sparkling named for peace. All was well, and Megatron allowed himself to slump back into the berth.

The sparkling squawked indignantly, kicking her pedes as best she could with the blanket entombing her. "Columba," Megatron purred from his chest, "did you get tangled again? Sparklet, let sire help you."

As Megatron shifted his gaze back to his daughter, he realized the blanket had moved, so it was over her tiny helm. Megatron tickled at the sparkling's pedes before gently removing the coverage and tucking her back in between the two creators. The soft helm covering that hid her sensory crown like her sire's slightly askew.

"You're so good with her." Optimus murmured above her helm. Megatron nodded gently and rubbed his olfactory sensor over his mate's. "What I would give to wake every day like this."

Columba tugged at her creator's lower lip-plates fussing again as the attention drifted away from her.

Optimus couldn't help it; he chuckled, "Since we are all awake, we might as well begin our day." As he slowly moved to rise from the berth, a rough but gentle servo stopped him.

"We have plenty of time before anyone expects us, and we have been long over-due a lazy morning to ourselves." Megatron began as he stroked over shoulder pauldrons. "Besides, Columba will ease back into recharge if we are both settled." He added with a husky purr that Columba seemed to follow with he sire whining and reaching for her carrier.

Optimus seemed pensive but gave in hunkering back down into the soft surface meeting gazes with his beloved bonded. "How you led an army with that lazy attitude is beyond me."

Megatron smirked against Columba's helm covering, "Determination is a virtue that is rewarded with many benefits my Prime." Wrapping an exposed arm over his family, he sighed contently, "Rest my mate, all is well."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and first time publishing anything in a long while any and all advise is welcomed. 
> 
> Columba- the constellation of a dove and olive branch a near-universal sign of peace


End file.
